Sassy Saz's Llama Adventure
by SabrinaTeenagedB
Summary: Saz has been working in the palace as a dressmaker for two years, but suddenly she's being dolled up and told she's going to marry the Emperor... confusion and humor ensues. KuzcoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Emperor's New Groove, Disney does, unfortunately._**

**I'm sorry about not updating my other stories, but this is litterally one of my most favourite movies and I felt there was need to write a KuzcoxOC where she didn't travel from some other dimension, you know? Anyways...**

Prologue: **Long ago, somewhere deep in the jungle…**

A little woman shouted out in pain, her dark haired matted against her washed-out, tanned forehead, and her husband, a tall dark haired man, winced. His dark eyes, like most of everyone in the kingdom, searched his wife's odd emerald-green eyes in worry and concern. This was their first child and their last if the woman had to go through this again.

The small hut, at the bottom of the hill that their village lied on, was now unusually cramped. With the local 'healer' (doctor), the woman's mother, sister AND sister-in-law (who had actually come on a TWO-day trip from her own village) as well as her husband, the two bedroom, one kitchen/living room was seriously cramped.

The woman let out what sounded like a warrior's cry, before relaxing. Her baby was here. Her baby girl. Her Saz.

_'__There are despots and dictators, political manipulators-_'. Saz let out a small smile, even though her eyes rolled, along with the eyes of the royal dresser- her boss. If the Theme Song Guy was singing this early in the morning, it meant one thing. Kuzco was awake.

Working in any palace held some sort of seriousness, after all, it is the most important ideas, meetings, and laws are passed. The _Emperor _(or King, this kingdom doesn't shame what the leaders decide to call themselves) himself, was always about.

Emperor Kuzco was sort of laid-back (in a way) however not many people liked him as he was arrogant, whiny and obnoxious. However there was also the fact the Emperor was a seven-teen year old boy (nearly eight-teen), who liked everything done his way, and another way wasn't even thought about.

Saz was smiling, singing along to the song that was frequently played in the morning (and afternoons). "_Kuzco!_" Just as she was going to go on to the next line of the song, the music abruptly stopped. _Oh shit_. She felt herself wince when the Emperor yelled; someone had thrown off the Emperors Groove.

"Poor soul." Eva (Eh-va), a fragile-looking woman, who happened to be Saz's boss, commented. Her looks were deceiving, she can (and does) take on the Royal Guards, who were all seven-foot tall, blue and red painted, hulking bodies of muscle. Eva was the Royal designer/dressmaker and was in charge of the division that clothed everyone in the entire palace, even the maids. Right now they were preparing (or as Eva and Saz preferred, fluffing) the princess' to meet the Emperor, so he could pick one as his bride. The only problem was, they were all dressed in white, all had dreadlocks and all looked boringly the same.

Saz internally smirked; they were just going to be rejected. She had told the last group of princess' that if they tried to be more different, Emperor Kuzco might actually pick them, but they had just scoffed.

The princess' looked at her all at once, before turning back makes her realise she herself had just scoffed out loud, while in thought.

"_Sorry!_" An old man was thrown out a window close by, and Saz saw him whiz passed the window to her right. She felt really sorry for him when she saw he got stuck in the banners, all with Kuzco's face on them. He was a sweet looking old man and Saz felt her heart go out to him.

"Poor guy."

_"__What's his name? KUZCO!"_ And so the music goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Emperor's New Groove, Disney does, unfortunately._**

Chapter 1: **"Well, that was a surprising turn of events."**

"Ha, boom, baby!" The door, which was painted solid gold, flew open, revealing a red and gold-clothed Emperor Kuzco. His just-above the shoulder length hair was a shiny onyx which swung around his face as he moved, above that sat a solid gold crown. Everything about him screamed clean and styled.

The short man in blue, black and red robes jumped. "Ah, Your Highness, it is time for you to choose your bride."

Over in the corner an averaged height, young woman, who was dressed in blue and gold robes stood next to and older woman in the exact same robes. The young woman's hair was not pulled up into a bun, like her superiors, but was cascading down her back and shoulders. Her tanned skin was illuminated by the lights of the small stage further into the room.

Emperor Kuzco smirked; walking swiftly passed the man, "All righty. Trot out the ladies." He stood in front of the first princess, "Let's take a look-see. Hate your hair, not likely, yikes, yikes, yikes." He paused his walking, crossing his arms and smirking, "And let me guess…. You have a great personality." He rolled his eyes looking towards the short man once more, "Is this really the best you could do?"

"Oh, yes. Oh, no. I-I mean, p-perhaps-" He continued to ramble, but failed to realise the Emperor had stopped listening and was in his own thoughts, before he rolled his eyes.

This happened to land his gaze on a young woman, who was smirking as she looked at the crying and/or angry princess' behind him. Her hair was luscious and was darker than the night sky, her body was toned, but curvy, which was unlike a few of the earlier mentioned princess'. It was her eyes though that truly caught his attention, her eyes were a beautiful emerald-green and were filled with laughter and held a glint of mischievousness.

Without thinking about it Kuzco pointed at her, silencing the entire room with the simple gesture. In fact one of the princess', the one who had been crying, dropped a hair pin and it actually echoed in the dark, albeit very strategically well-lit, room.

"I want her to be my bride."

There was a long pause, the entire room seemed to be choking on the gasps that threatened to escape. It was the short man who began to protest first, "-She is not of Royal blood, nor has she been trained-"

Then the rejected princess' also began to protest, "-Can't possibly be serious- She's a peasant, and servant- Not worthy- Ugly- Boring-"

Kuzco held up his hand, asking for silence, something he got. He slowly walked over to the girl, her eyes still wide from the previous statement, "And you are?"

"Saz." Her words were almost breathed, _this can't be happening_. The older woman who was stood next to her, someone whom Kuzco had known literally his whole life, smirked.

"Well, that was a surprising turn of events." Eva spoke, looking at her apprentice. "However your majesty, Saz is not of noble birth and she has not had any training."

Kuzco pondered for a bit, before getting a metaphorical light-bulb-on moment. "Then, you will teach her, Eva." He turned his attention back to the shocked girl, "How old are you?"

Now Saz did attempt to convey both her answer to Kuzco, as well as the fact she really shouldn't be the one marrying Kuzco. But that did not happen as she was practically frozen.

Eva cut in smoothly, "She is eighteen, your majesty, and she turned only a few weeks ago."

Kuzco clapped excitedly, "Great, then there's nothing in the way! Eva, get her dressed and then bring her to the throne room!" He paused, his eyes taking on a dark, almost sultry, look as they slid back over to Saz. The young Emperor took a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, "_My Queen_…", and just like that he, the short man and the annoying and outraged princess' were gone.

Saz wasn't even sure she was breathing, _shouldn't I be breathing?_ "Eva, tell me now, did that just happen?"

Oh, how the old, wise dressmaker was amused. "Oh, it did. Now hurry along, _your highness_, we have to get you dressed for _your husband_."

Saz was sure Eva was nothing but a child in disguise.

And then the two left, being the last to leave to room.

Now things were different back in these Mesoamerican times, women had practically no rights. However this is a fairly nice kingdom, so women had more rights than in other kingdoms. Like for one, women ran the household, they could marry whom they liked (or loved) and had the right to say no to a marriage proposal (in other kingdoms some women were sold by their fathers for _alpacas_).

Unless it was the marriage proposal from the King. Then you had no choice. None. What. So. Ever.

But then again, Saz would never admit to this out loud, but she had a teeny-tiny crush on the Emperor. What? He was cute, funny and oh, so _oblivious_.

Saz huffed, she had been working in this palace since the eve of her _sixteenth_ birthday, and only _now_ was he noticing her.

Eva turned around, hearing the huff of her, well, now ex-apprentice. She smiled, she had known Emperor Kuzco for a _long, long, long_ time, she knew if there was anyone to even out his personality, it would be Saz. She reached out her small, wrinkled hand and fixed to collar of the new dress Saz wore.

It was red, something perfectly fitting for an Empress, with gold accents around the neckline and hemline. She wore new sandals, black, and new hoop earrings, gold. Her black hair was pulled out of her face by a large, golden hair clip in the shape of a small bird.

Saz truly looked gorgeous, and more than definitely looked like the Empress-to-be. However she was too caught up in her thoughts about how the Emperor- Kuzco, he was going to be her husband after all, she may as well call him by his name- had kissed her hand before. _I really should have listened to the older girls in my village when they talked to me about boys_, Saz thought to herself.

In fact she was so wrapped up in her thoughts about how boys were both annoying and stupid, -also confusing, and idiots -and did she mention stupid?- that she didn't even realise that she was outside the throne room and Eva had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Emperor's New Groove, Disney does, unfortunately._**

Chapter 2: **"You'll learn"**

Saz's soft footsteps could be heard slowly ascended the large, narrow and slightly tricky set of stairs that led to the solid gold throne –which sat in the middle of the room, against the back wall with literally no other furniture apart from the various red drapes that hung everywhere- as Yzma (a scary-looking woman who dressed in nothing but black or purple and was also living proof that dino's once existed) 'listened' to the shy, timid looking peasant below.

"It is no concern of mine whether your family has- what was it again?" The droning voice of the Emperors Royal Advisor, Yzma called out.

"Um, uh, food?"

"Food? Ha, you really should have thought of that before you became peasants!" Yzma waved her thin, almost purple looking hand, "Take him away, next!" As she said this both Saz had reached the throne (and saw Kuzco standing behind the throne a little with Yzma sitting on it) as well as two guards seizing the poor peasant and dragged him away.

Yzma groaned, rubbing her temples, somehow not poking out her eyes with those talons she calls fingernails. "The nerve of some of those peasants, huh?" Kuzco said, hinting at sarcasm.

"Tell me about it," Yzma muttered before popping her eyes open in shock and letting out a shriek as she jumped out of the chair like she was electrocuted.

Kuzco waved sarcastically as he leaned against the throne he often referred to as 'throny'; clearly he was very mature. "Hi there."

"Y-Your Highness," Yzma awkwardly laughed, making Saz giggle behind Kuzco un-noticed. "Hahaha," Yzma awkwardly swatted at imaginary dust on the throne.

Kuzco looked at her blankly, "You were doing it again."

"Doing, doing what?" Yzma ripped off some sort of cape thing from her dress, before going back to awkwardly looking at the Emperor.

Kuzco sighed and he felt his irritation rise, "Doing my job. I'm the Emperor, you're the Emperor's advisor. Remember? I run the country, you _advise_."

Yzma decided internally that it was time to justify her actions, but both Saz and Kuzco (who was still unaware of her presence) knew that there wasn't a chance for her to get out unscathed. "I was only dealing with meaningless peasants, Your Highness-"

Saz literally saw the light in Kuzco's eye dim as he drifted off somewhere else, only to be brought back by Kronk (the Emperor's Advisors _Assistant_) hitting his arm in a casual manner. "Good thinkin', Yzma. What do you say, Kuzco?"

"WOAH! No touchy!" Kuzco jumped about five feet in the air, before holding his hands out in a defensive matter, "No touchy, no touch!"

There was an awkward cough from beneath the four, "Uh, excuse me Your Highness, the village leader is here to see you. Also the second throne you asked to be made should be done within three days."

Yzma, who was confused about the second thing, _why would he possibly need another throne_, turned to Kuzco as he said, "Oh great! Send them both in when they get here!" He was about to sit down but stopped as he gestured to the girl he had just noticed who was standing by Kronk. "I see you're in you're new clothes." He smirked, his eyes raking down her figure, "Yzma, Kronk, this is my fiancée Saz, also; you're fired."

"Fiancée? Fired? What-What do you mean fired?" Yzma shouted, waving her hands in shocked confusion.

Kuzco paused before saying, "Um, how else can I say it? You're being let go, your department's being downsized," He snapped his fingers, causing another short man to pop out of nowhere, "you're apart of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction," Yzma tried to sneak a look at what the short man was writing while Kuzco was turned around, "we're not picking up your option. Take your pick, I have more." Kuzco pulled Saz into his side, making her blush a colour that vaguely matched their outfits, as he leant against the throne, looking at his nails.

By now Yzma had been handed the pick note, telling her that she had been fired, and had collapsed into the throne from shock. It also seemed she was going to try and save her job one last time, "But, Your Highness- Highness'," She quickly corrected herself as she remembered there was a future Empress next to the current imbecile- Emperor, "I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire, for many, many years."

Kuzco smirked, something which Saz was sure he did often, "Hey, everybody hits their stride," He had turned around to look at Yzma, dropping the arm he held around Saz's waist for the moment, "You just hit your fifty years ago." You could hear the awkwardness, it came in the sound of silence. "Now," He looked as if he was taking to a two year old rather than, hmm, _exactly_ _how _oldis_ Yzma_? "Who's in my chair?"

Kronk, who had thankfully remained silent up until now thrust his hand into the air, jumping about in the single spot in excitement, "Oh! Oh, I know! It's Yzma, isn't it? Yzma's in your chair!"

Kuzco now sounded as if he was taking to a dog, "Good Kronk! Here, get the snack, come on Kronk. Get the snack!" He then proceeded to throw what looked like a biscuit off the large podium, Kronk going after it like the lost, man-child-dog he is.

"Got it!" Cue the large bang, "I'm okay!"

Turning back to Yzma, not even caring about Kronk, Kuzco smirked, "You heard the man! Up, up, up!" And just like that, Kuzco and Saz were alone on the tall pedestal. When he was sure there was no-one else to disturb them, Kuzco turned to Saz, "You look good in red."

She blushed, "Uh, thank you, You Highness, but I uh-"

"Call me Kuzco." He interrupted her, smirking as he saw the glint of irritation in her expressive eyes.

"Alright, _Kuzco_, I was thinking that perhaps you should find another girl to marry after all I-"

She was cut off again, "No."

"Excuse me, Your Highness-"

"Kuzco."

"_Kuzco_, but I'm really not the one you should be marrying, you see I'm not-"

"I won't find another bride, because I want _you_." He said it so simply, like it was something she should have known, like it was common knowledge.

"But, Your Highness-"

"Kuzco." Oh, he was enjoying riling her up, he did like them feisty.

"_Kuzco_, I'm not trained, I'm not good enough to be and Empress, _or_ your bride." Saz eventually cried out and just for one second, _one second_, she thought she saw something flicker in his dark eyes.

"You'll learn."

It was her last chance to change his mind, to tell –no, show- him that it was silly to marry each other. "I don't love you."

Kuzco smirked, slowly standing from the throne, getting mighty close to her face, then he said in possibly the most attractive voice ever, "You'll learn." And then he was back in his chair, acting as if he hadn't just left a shocked (and slightly aroused) girl by his side. Kuzco smirked, before taking pity (not that he would ever, _ever_ admit that) on her and pulled her onto his lap, "Okay. Show him in!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Emperor's New Groove, Disney does, unfortunately._**

**_Thank you to _****_Toolazytologin_****_,_****_peaches-xenon_****_ and everyone else who liked, favourited and reviewed!_**

Chapter 3: **"An unexpected turn"**

Saz rolled her bright green eyes, but was also unable to keep the blush off her face. Kuzco was holding her quite tightly, across his lap. His arms felt deceptively strong, even though with one look who could tell he's a whiny, wimpy kind of guy.

She squirmed for a little, before finally realising she wasn't getting out of his (once again, surprising) strong grip. Saz saw that annoyingly attractive smirk on his face again and she really wanted to smack it off.

Suddenly a small head poked passed the large doors. Seeing that the Emperor was in fact in this room, he slowly walked around and Saz saw that he was another villager… one that she was sure that she knew… that was Pacha, the leader of the village she grew up in.

"Uh, excuse me, Your Highness, I um, got this summons and I, uh-" His deep voice was cut off by Kuzco, which jerked Pacha's eyes up front, where he noticed a vaguely familiar looking girl on the Emperor's lap.

"Hey! There he is, my main village man!" Kuzco cheered, with far more enthusiasm than Saz thought was needed, and clearly so did Pacha.

Pacha smiled slightly, "It's Pacha, anyway I received this summons-"

Kuzco laughed and now Saz was extremely suspicious, "Pacha, that's right! You, sir, are just the man I wanted to see."

"I am?"

"He is?" The second question came from his adorable bride-to-be and made him smirk once more… bride-to-be.

"Of course!" Kuzco was on his feat without even moving Saz which was definitely impossible, "There's word on the street and that word is; you can fix my problem." Kuzco slid down some hanging ropes, gesturing for Saz to follow when he was down. He then turned around with a half pout, half un-sure look on his face, "You can fix my problem, can't you?"

When Saz followed Kuzco, taking the exact same exit, she literally just landed, there was no sound. "Well, I'll certainly try to help."

Kuzco walked forward and patted the older, larger mans shoulder, "Good. That just what I like to hear." He turned around, to ask Saz to follow them when she got down, only to realise she was already for them to continue. Her hand was on her hip, her leg jutted out and her eyebrows raised in a way that Kuzco found quite attractive. Kuzco smiled, holding out his hand to her –which she took- before turning back to Pacha. "Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?" Kuzco questioned Pacha, leading him out of the room with one arm as the other held Saz's hand.

Pacha shrugged, "Well I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace." He squinted slightly, looking over Kuzco's head at the girl who was barely paying attention. _He knew her from somewhere_. "And we, uh, also herd the llamas that you-" He was cut off by Kuzco pulling a cloth of an accurate model of Pacha's village, complete with the familiar house on the top. "My village?" Pacha whispered slowly, he was confused but he was also in awe of the model.

"Oh, yeah." Kuzco nodded, letting go of Saz to sidle closer to Pacha, "Pretty nice set up you got there."

Pacha smiled, mistaking whatever he said as a compliment, "My family has lived up on that hill for six generations."

Kuzco had a mock interested look, "Really?" Pacha was about to respond but was cut off by Kuzco, "Where would you say you get the most sun?"

The larger man gestured for Kuzco to move to the other side of the tiny hill, "Just on the other side of those trees. When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing."

Kuzco smiled, "Well, that settles it!"

Both Pacha and Saz, who was once again at Kuzco's side (something in which she said was both her duty but knew was an automatic reaction), looked confused, "It does?"

"Yep! Problem solved, thanks very much for coming."

"That's it? That was all you wanted me for?"

Kuzco nodded absentmindedly, "I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool." Kuzco informed them and Saz suddenly had a very bad feeling growing in her gut. _Pool_?

Pacha leant forward, looking at what Kuzco had been only seconds before, "The pool?" He looked up just in time to see the Emperor slam something in his direction.

The moment Pacha jumped back, Kuzco slammed a new building where Pacha's used to be, "Boo-yah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia, my ultimate summer getaway and is complete with both a water slide and pool!"

Pacha's eyes were the size of the moon, metaphorically, "What?"

"Isn't it great?" Kuzco asked excitedly, mostly to the girl who stood next to Pacha with her jaw open in shock. "It's my birthday, and engagement present, to me!" Kuzco laughed giddily, almost like a little _girl_, "I'm so happy!"

"Wait a minute!" Pacha interrupted, looking furious, "I don't understand how this could happen!" Pacha cried out, while trying to fit the roof back onto his tiny 'house'.

Kuzco shrugged, "Well, let me clear it up for you a little, okay? At my birthday celebration tomorrow, where I make my wedding announcement, I say the word and your little village will be destroyed." He smiled, pressing a button on the little building making confetti fly. "Do-do-do-do, yay!" Kuzco then turned back to Pacha, his smile turning a little harsh, "So, if I were you, I'd pick up some change-of-address forms on the way out."

Pacha looked frantic, "But where, um, will we live?"

Kuzco looked up from his scrutiny of his nails, "Uh, how about; don't know, don't care?" He smiled like a, well, like a bitch to be honest.

A furious anger swept through Pacha, "Wait a minute, you can't do that!" Out of nowhere appeared some blue and red painted guards, blocking him from Kuzco and his fiancée, who some how had his arm around her again.

Kuzco leaned in real close to Pacha, "When I give the word, your little town will go bye-bye!" He leant back smirking victoriously, "Bye-bye!"

And then Pacha was being pulled away from the room as Kuzco looked on smirking and Saz looked on sad.

Kuzco walked back over to Kuzcotopia and said to Saz, "We should have our honeymoon here."

Saz looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I used to live in that village."

"And now you live here." Kuzco frowned at her, he wasn't going to let her ruin his plans. She was in fiancée, and she sure as hell wasn't his wife yet.

Saz shook her head, "I can't marry you, not if you're this heartless." But somewhere deep down in her heart, Saz knew there was no way she was getting out of this.

Kuzco pulled her close to him, "Well then I guess it's a good thing you don't have a choice then." He whispered.

Well, this engagement took an unexpected turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Emperor's New Groove, Disney does, unfortunately._**

**_Note: I am very sorry for the wait, but lately my life has been all kinds of plot twists and confusion. Also this chapter was not meant to turn out this way, but somehow it did so please tell me what you think and please, please, please review... Now, without furth ado..._**

Chapter 4: **"Dinner plans with the dinosaur"**

Later on that evening Kuzco burst into yet another room in the palace; his own. However this time he was dragging his now annoyed fiancée. Kuzco had decided to show her the palace three hours ago as a means of killing time, which would have been totally fine and normal; if she hadn't actually been working there for two years…

"And last but most importantly, this is _our_ bedroom." Kuzco smiled, his 'staff' had done well to turn his room into something fit for two people.

The large bed, huge really, had been draped with various new red and gold sheets, blankets and pillows –all of course made with the finest silks, wool and feathers- that made it look like a giant red and gold cloud. The large window, which faced the entire empire, including all the villages, the city right outside the palace and the mountains in the back, was also draped in red and gold, only this time; as curtains. The large mirror that covered a third of the wall facing the bed, now had two large vanities on either side, one of which was covered in Kuzco's hair things –his hair being one of the things he cared most for- and his various papers.

"Wow, this is really just- wow." Saz breathed, walking over to the bed, and running her hand across the blankets.

Kuzco smirked, leaning on one of the large wooden bedpost that held up the canopy. He was just waiting for it to click.

Saz had just touched the large, golden pillow on the bed when she suddenly tensed. Her voice was almost a squeak, "_Ours_?"

Kuzco nodded, slowly walking over to her, "Yep, ours." He placed his large hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him, "After all, what type of _wife_ sleeps in a different room to her _husband_?"

Saz flushed a bright, almost unnatural, red, "One that's mad at her husband?"

He laughed softly, tugging her smaller, leaner body into his own, "You are quite funny, you know that?" Kuzco grinned as he felt her shiver when she felt his breath on her cheek. He turned them to face the large mirror and he watched her blush even more once she saw their intimate positioning. "You'll be staying here," His nose brushed against the tips of her ear, his eyes never leaving her reflections, "With me."

Saz felt her heartbeat pick up, beating as fast as the flap of a hummingbird wings. "Kuzco, I think we shouldn't-"

Kuzco chuckled in her ear, "It's a good thing, I don't really care what you think." Was that a threat she heard? "Besides, you can't really do anything about it until we're married, and even so, after the ceremony you'd have to be in here anyway." Was it her or was the room heating up? She could feel his warm breath hitting her neck, and boy was it making her _feel_ some _things_.

If you know what I mean.

Shivering slightly, Saz turned slowly, bringing her hands up to his chest lightly. Kuzco looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face. Unfortunately for Kuzco, he was unaware that two could play this game. "Kuzco," Kuzco felt the tips of his ears getting warmer, her voice triggering something very odd inside his gut. "I was wondering if we-" She purposely cut herself off, simply waiting for it.

Kuzco leaned forward, his eyes closing half-way. "If we could what?" His voice a whisper and his mind unaware of the wide smirk that graced her features. Kuzco leaned forward eve further, so close that their lips brushed.

"If we could get something to eat, because I am really hungry!" Saz was out of his grip, her eyes flashing amusement and her smile wide.

Kuzco was almost about to demand that she come back and kiss him, but then he saw her smile and felt that little odd something in his gut stir even more. Quickly, before she could see and tell anyone, he composed his emotions and features, "Actually, Yzma invited us to eat with her at her home."

Saz raised her left eyebrow quickly, "Is that a good idea?" Kuzco felt slightly smug, she was already acting like his wife. "You did, after all, just fire her."

Kuzco wasn't worried, something that actually did worry Saz, but then again she shouldn't be. "Please, like Yzma would hurt me, she worships the ground I walk on." Saz felt her eye twitch, _is he really that oblivious_?

"I'm not sure Kuzco, she was really mad and the whole palace knows about her 'secret' lab-" Saz was promptly cut off by Kuzco who shook his head.

"Stop worrying about it."

Saz sighed, by now realising that the _Emperor_ was incredibly lost. "Kuzco," She started gently, "A lot of people have said that she creates dangerous things down in that secret lab of hers-"

Kuzco grabbed her arm firmly, but not too harshly, "I said to stop worrying about it." He spoke evenly, and used her arm to pull him into her once more. "It isn't your place."

_Wasn't her place?!_ Saz glared at him, huffing as she yanked her arm out of his grasp, "How dare you!" Kuzco felt his lips twitch at her exclamation, he did like them feisty. "You _demand_ that I marry you, yet you wont even listen to me when I warn you about-"

Kuzco sighed, a soft smile on his face as he watched her lips angrily move as she formed the words she was using to berate him. They were beautiful, hypnotic almost. He blinked, pulling her towards him, by her waist and locking his hands there.

Saz breathed in deeply, her words coming to a halt as her mind got a little hazy. He wasn't. Was he?

His head was getting closer and soon enough she could _feel_ his breath on her cheek. Her eyes were closing, not even at her own will, but at her bodies, which happened to be betraying her right now.

Sure enough, Saz felt the slight pressure of the Emperor's lips upon her own. It was gentle, soft and sweet; everything the girl wasn't expecting.

Kuzco pulled back slightly, his breathing a little irregular. The two stood for a moment, just silently staring at each other as they tried to collect their thoughts. The kiss… that kiss was more.

More of what? The two (lovers?) were not exactly sure. However whatever it was, it was so much _more_.

Saz bit her lips gently, not even contemplating her next move. Her hand moved to the side of his long, thin neck and pulled him down to her level, before quickly pushing her lips against his.

This kiss was also so much more.

Their lips pushed together, fitting together, moving and working together like two pieces of a puzzle. Kuzco moved his hands from her waist, one moving to her lower back, pulling their bodies closer, the other went to her neck, pushing their faces together.

Breaking apart minutes later, both panting and unsure of what had just happened. It was silent and unlike the previous comfortable silence, this one was awkward, heavy and tension filled. Their gazes avoided each other and Saz could feel the heat rising in the back of her neck.

Kuzco opened his mouth, clearing his throat and whispered, "You should prepare for dinner." He paused before quickly walking to the large doors, where he paused to look at her, before turning once more and then he was gone.

Saz quietly slumped onto the bed, her mind reeling over what just happened. _What did just happen?_ She asked herself, but she wasn't quite sure.

But what she was sure of was three things; the tight feeling in her gut, the flush on the back of her neck and the fact she had dinner plans with a dinosaur.


End file.
